Fading Memories
by WingsOfLife1885
Summary: Raven's memories slowly starts to fade without noticing it herself. She starts to forget the past events that had happened, birthdays, and even the names of the previous persons she had encountered and this alert the titans, especially Beastboy who is very concern, afraid that she might also forget them... Especially him... BBXRAE and maybe some RaexRob or StarxRob (u guys decide)


_So hi! I'm uh a writer who roots for BBxRAE! (Obviously) As well as RobxRae but I don't think you people root for them as much as you guys root for BB n' Rae am I right? (Or wrong? ._. )_

_Honestly, I'm not supposed to write any fics anymore coz I KNOW (Yes I know) that my English SUCKS AS HELL! AND-AND I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY OTHER TWO STORIES YET AND MY REVIEWERS WILL PROBABLY KILL ME, SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! BUT I PROMISE TO CONTINUE IT! ANyway... Hope you guys like my first Teen Titans story..._

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY BRAIN AND A BUNCH OF CHIPS I BOUGHT._**

**_Fading Memories_**

**_Chapter 1: Forgotten_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven was chanting her mantra, floating in her room, her legs crossed under her with closed eyes. She was meditating early in the morning. She thought it would be wise to do so before one of her teammates will cause her emotions to flare again especially a certain annoying person she had ever met and the only person she ever met with green skin. The changeling who would always annoy and irritate her.

Beastboy.

It was best to prepare. She didn't want anything exploding again just because she couldn't handle her emotions... Sometimes she wonder if the changeling enjoy irritating her, annoying her, and her, beating the hell out of him. She sighed. She should be meditating so why are her thoughts on Beastboy? And this early in the morning? This made her in rage... She chanted again.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She was calming down and it really felt good... The peace of mind... The quiet room... The fresh air coming from her open window...

"Azarath, Metrion, Zintho-"

"RAAAAAAAVEN~!" Raven gasped, opening her eyes as she fell down.

"Ahh-!" She was caught in surprise by the loud familiar voice causing her to fall hard on the cold floor making her shriek. She bit her lips, standing up. Her hands were in fists.

"... BEASTBO-" It's no use. Even if she scold him he would always do it again and besides, she doesn't want to be so angry early in the morning and she wouldn't want her meditation to go to waste. She sighed, placing her hood up to cover her head and some of her face before sliding the door open seeing Beastboy standing in front of her with his usual smile.

"What." Raven coldly asked, trying to maintain her flaring emotions.

"It's Breakfast time~! I cook you a very special breakfast! So hurry and come down!" Beastboy said cheerfully grinning.

"Cooked?" Raven asked in a low bored tone. She wanted to know what's for breakfast but she didn't really need to since she won't eat it anyway.

"Crispy luscious sunny side-up, toasted French bread and some fresh crispy bacon!"

"... Let me guess. Fake meat." Raven slid the door of her room shut before walking beside him towards down the stairs.

"Bingo!"

Raven rolled her eyes. Tofu. She had to admit he made it sound like it was delicious. Too bad it's made of Tofu. She sometimes wonder how he survives by eating the same food every day. He just always shape it into bacon and other food shapes. As if it would help changing the flavor.

Going down the stairs, she was greeted by a half cyborg half human in kitchen.

"Mornin'." Cyborg greeted as he cook his own REAL MEAT breakfast, flipping the pan like a professional chef while the Tamaranian girl sat on the couch watching her favorite food show. 'Exotic Food'. She didn't seem to notice her arrival since she was too focused on the TV. Raven shivered remembering the last time she watched it with her.

Beast boy looked at her a little confuse but he decided to let it off... Today was a very important day for him...

"Morning." Raven greeted back as she made her way to the kitchen to make her favorite tea.

Beastboy sat on the kitchen chair grabbing a fork, stabbing the fake egg and shoving it to his mouth like it was real meat.

"Ouu~Mmmm~!" He said savoring the taste of Tofu in his mouth. Raven sat next to him, holding a cup of tea. Seeing him enjoy his tofu like every day... But something seems odd. He seems to be a lot happier... and HE did went to her room to say breakfast was ready which he doesn't do often. She shook the thought. Maybe he dreamed of Terra or something to cause him to be so happy this day even though Terra was long gone…

She averted her eyes to her hot tea she placed on the table. That's when the changeling place a tofu bacon in front of her. She looked down at it and back at him.

"I'm not eating." She bluntly said.

"Aw come on Rae! I know you want it~" Beastboy persisted pushing the plate closer to her. She glared at him but before she could speak, Cyborg spoke.

"Hav'some mercy BB, don't kill Raven's stomach with that nasty food." Cyborg placed a hot sunny side-up, bacon, hotdogs, and some toasted bread in front of Raven.

"Here you are Raven, real food." The half human smirked at BB as he place his hand on his waist, proud of his work.

"Nasty food? This food saves a lot of animals!" Beastboy stated. "And what do you mean real food!"

Cyborg crossed his robotic huge arms.

"She needs REAL food." he smirked as he saw Beastboy's angry reaction.

"Are you saying my incredible Oh-So-Goody-Licious Tofu is fake!?" by that, Beastboy stood up from his chair but not before taking another bite of his tofu.

"Well not really..." Cyborg looked away for a moment like he wasn't implying on anything and he was innocent which calmed Beastboy but the half robot smirked once again, arching his body close to the kitchen table so he is face to face with the changeling.

"YES." He dared.

"What!-I thought-make up your mind dude!" Beastboy arched forward too, having a glaring contest with his racist-to-tofu friend.

"Why do people in this Titan Tower hate Tofu that much? I mean 'Titan' starts with 'T' and the 'Tower' starts with 'T'! Tofu starts with T!"

Raven sighed as the two continued to argue about what's real and what's not and what's food and what's tofu. She stood up and went to the couch to sit beside the quiet Starfire when she saw the channel she was watching. She took a step back, turning around but the Tamaranian girl noticed her presence.

"Friend Raven!" She flew in a curly loop before going to her side, holding the empath's arm.

_'Great.' _Raven thought.

"Would you accompany me to the watch of Food of the Exotic with me?" Starfire's green eyes stared at hers, glimmering with hope and excitement.

"Uh... I..."

The Tamaranian's green hopeful eyes grew bigger making Raven sweat. She gave in.

She sighed, "Alrig-"

"Titans! Lend me your ears." She wasn't able to continue her words when their masked leader came in to the room and spoke. Their brave leader stopped at the center of the room with a serious face. With that, they did what they were told. They gathered around Robin.

"'Sup?" Cyborg was the first one to ask.

"I'm glad you ask, Cyborg." Robin said before taking a deep breath.

"I need two volunteers to take care of someone."

"Take care? Like babysitting?" Beastboy asked which was responded by Robin by nodding his head.

"Well who are we talkin' 'bout here?" Cyborg crossed his arms.

"... Boopoo pie and Doopee pie."

.

.

.

There was a small silence before...

"PFT-HAHAHAHAHAH!" Cyborg and Beastboy burst in laughter, falling down to the ground as they hold their aching tummy. Robin somehow knew this would happen.

"AhAHAHAahahaHA! B-BooPOO ahahaha! PIE!" Beastboy laughed so hard.

"AhaHAHAhAHAH! D-DooPEE AhAhaha! PIE!" Cyborg rolled all over the floor earning a sigh from Robin.

"I know... I know." The leader said.

"I do not understand..." Starfire faced Raven.

"What is the cause of their laughter?" As expected of the curious Star, Raven answered,

"They're idiots. That's all."

"Oh..."

"Come on guys, this is serious. It's tomorrow. Now who volunteers?"

"..." No one answered.

"Star?" The leader asked since Starfire seems to be fond of children.

"I have promised Jinx to accompany her to the shopping of mall." She said in a sad tone.

"It's okay... Cyborg?"

"Can't. I don't babysit. I'd rather poo or pee myself out." Cyborg answered which caused Beastboy to laugh. Robin gave them an angry look which shut the changeling.

"No seriously, I can't. Gotta upgrade our T-car for more incoming battles." Now he had a great excuse. Robin turned to Beastboy.

"Beastboy?" The changeling sweat.

"Can't... I...Uh... Need to wash my clothes." All eyes turned to stare at him... All were wide in shock.

"You... actually wash your... clothes?" Raven spoke in a low disbelieving tone.

"BB? Washing his clothes? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Cyborg exclaimed in horror putting his hands on his cheek looking shock.

"Dude! What's with those reactions!?" Beastboy asked a little upset. What? They can't believe him? Well it's not like he will actually do it but still! Really?

He looked at Starfire.

"Starfire, you believe me right?"

"I... " Starfire forced a smile. She did wanted to believe her friend but it just seems... Impossible.

"Dude!"

Robin crossed his arms before turning to Raven.

"Raven... How about you?"

"No." She answered right away before turning around to leave when a hand grab her shoulder, making her stop.

"You're good with kids. Remember when I gave you a tasked to take care of-"

Not wanting to remember it, she answered, "Fine." Before Robin can continue his words.

She didn't want to remember those kids because it will only make a weird feeling inside of her... Like a longing to see them... In other words, missing them. Surely those brats and the huge teddy were spoiled and unnerving but they are not bad at all...

Hearing her word, Robin smiled. Relief.

"I knew I could count on you..."

Raven turned around to face Robin nodding a little. The three titans behind Robin were staring at both of them. Robin was close to Raven but neither of them noticed.

Beastboy in the other hand, noticed this. He kept silent for a while... Staring at Robin's hand on Raven's shoulder.

_'Why hasn't he moved them away yet?' _The changeling thought as he bit his lips, waiting impatiently. This didn't go unnoticed by the half Robotic titan. Cyborg smirked before saying,

"So, one left." By this, Robin finally removed his hand on Raven's shoulder,(Which Beastboy appreciate) and turning around to face Cyborg and the others.

"Anyone?"

"..."

Robin sighed. "Guess I'll have to cancel some appointments."

"You mean?" Cyborg raised a brow, earning a nod from their leader.

"Yeah. Cyborg you're in charge of the tower while I'm gone." He appointed.

Beastboy didn't like this... Not one bit...

"So where exactly is this...?" He asked.

"163 jump city across the pizza planet there should be a small house there."

"Why are we babysitting anyway?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Good question. Bumblebee asked us a favor since the mother of those children is needed for some mission of theirs. None of the east titans can look after them right now since they're busy."

"So those children have some powers like us?"

"Yes. I heard they are very strong." Robin answered.

"Glorious! Strong children!" Starfire said flying in a loopy loo again.

"... So you and Rae will be like... Alone and stuff?" Beastboy just had to ask.

Robin paused for a moment.

"Not really… Boopoo pie and Doopee Pie will be there with us." He answered. A bit confused of why Beastboy asked such a question. That wasn't the answer Beastboy was looking for but…

"I'll go."

The four titans looked at him in confusion.

"But I recall you sayin' you NEED to wash your clothes?" Cyborg asked, smirking. Knowing his best friend doesn't want any guy to be alone with Raven.

"Pft-You guys believe that?" Beastboy tried to laugh, leaning against the table.

"No."

"Not really."

"Not at all."

"I do not."

The four said bluntly in unison, Beastboy frowned.

"Dudes! You gotta have faith! Someday I will!"

"Alright then, it's settled tomorrow. Titans, dismissed." Robin approved.

The titans started to get back to their own lives. Beastboy approached Raven who was about to leave.

"So! Excited?" He asked her, smiling.

"Very." She sarcastically replied. He smirked and shot her a 'I know right!' look. Raven rolled her eyes before going up the stairs to go to her room and meditate again.

"Rae? Where are you going?"

"To meditate." She answered not halting on her tracks.

"W-well after that come down alright?" Raven ignored him. Why did he suddenly changed his mind? Why did he asked those question? Why did he want her to come down? She frowned. Too many question. She needed a break...

As soon as she's out of sight, Beastboy sighed.

_'Was she disappointed coz Robin isn't coming with her to babysit...? And... Did she forgot?"_

"Yo BB! Ready for your gift!?"

He turned around seeing Cyborg with a present in his hands.

"Dude! I thought you forgot!" Beastboy exclaimed and excitedly approached his best friend in the living room. Then Robin who was in the kitchen approached them.

"Why would we forget? Where do you wanna go? My treat." Robin said with a smile while the Tamaranian flew next to the green changeling. They didn't need a surprise party knowing Beastboy is expecting one. It wouldn't be a surprise then.

"I shall bake the traditional Tamaranian cake!" Starfire happily flew to the kitchen.

"Uh-oh. Bb prepare your stomach!" Cyborg informed. Robin forced a smile at Starfire.

"At least... She's putting effort." The boy wonder defended earning a smugly face from the half robot.

"You're just sayin' that coz you have a huge crush on her, and when I said huge, I meant HUGE." Cyborg stated causing the blushing boy wonder to tackle the Cyborg down, shutting his mouth by placing his hands on it. Cyborg struggled.

The boy wonder peeked at the kitchen hoping the Tamaranian girl didn't hear it and what a relief, she didn't seem to hear anything. She was humming happily focused on her work. Robin sighed in relief.

Beastboy was too happy to say anything... instead he laughed at the scene before him, glad that they remembered... There is one _important_ person missing though... He looked up at the stairs. Wondering if she remembers…

_'She remembers... Right?' _He nodded. Believing the empath has not forgotten his Birthday...

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, tucking her hoodie down as she lie on her bed.

She felt sleepy and tired. This confused her because she didn't even do anything this morning. So why is she tired? She should just meditate. She stood up and floated in the air, crossing her legs under her and sighed. She closed her eyes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She chanted but she couldn't focus. She felt something weird… Like she has forgotten something. Something important. She fluttered her eyes open, frowning.

'What is it? What did I forget…?'

Irritated at the fact she can't remember anything, she closed her eyes and continued to meditate. After a few hours, she slept until it was 9pm in the evening…

* * *

Beastboy told everyone except Raven (since she's on her room the whole day) he wanted to celebrate his birthday in the tower.

"Where's Raven? She should be here." Robin said, placing colorful balloons all over the living room.

"Shall I call friend Raven?" Starfire asked, placing the foods she prepared in the tables.

"Maybe she forgot." Cyborg placed the plates and spoons in the table.

Beastboy smiled. "Raven remembers… I mean… There's no way she will forget! I'm the most handsome person in her life!" He tried believing, convincing his fellow titans.

Cyborg laughed. "Good joke BB. Knowing Raven, she must've forgotten."

Beastboy smirked. "I'll go get her and prove you wrong! You'll see!" with that said, the changeling ran up the stairs and into Raven's door.

The three titans cast a small smile.

"I do hope friend Raven remembers..." Starfire said in a low tone.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

"Raven…?"

….

_Knock knock knock_

"_Rae…?"_

Raven opened her eyes, holding her aching head.

"Ughh…" It was aching. She then heard someone knocking, calling her name… She stood up and went to her door, sliding it open seeing Beastboy in his usual smile.

"Wanna come down now? The party is starting." He informed, smiling.

"… Party? For what?"

Beastboy's smiling face disappeared.

'_She forgot.'_

Beastboy laughed before saying, "Nice act Rae!" Beastboy smiled again.

"Act? I'm serious… What is going on?"

Upon hearing that, Beastboy stayed silent.

"Beastboy?"

"…"

Beastboy wasn't smiling nor wasn't responding. This worried Raven a little.

'_What date is it today…?' _She began to wonder.

"Nothing special... Just my birthday." Beastboy smiled at her again turning to leave, walking away from her.

Raven's eyes widened in realization…

She forgot Beastboy's Birthday…

She left her room to see him walking away… She felt guilt. She hadn't remember it. She doesn't even have a gift. It doesn't matter if she forgot… Right? The others didn't so…

"So it should be fine…"

* * *

**_I'll stop here. _****Tell Author-san what you think!**

_**I'm not ready for flames though! Please RNR and please tell me if you want some Robin x Raven X Beastboy or simply BbxRae and StarxRob! Thanks for reading and wasting your time in such a fic!**_


End file.
